gingafanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Sunny
Outline Sunny is a 10 year old girl who lived in the forest with her dog, Aotora. She is different from other people. She better at hunting, and somehow understands what Aotora is saying (how she can is unknown). Ginga Farle Aotora Sunny first appears alongside Aotora, when she was asked to go fishing by her parents. When she returned, she was shocked to find her house in ruins. She quickly got in to find her parents burned to death. After seeing this, she gave her parents a proper burial, and leaves her home. This is when Aotora tells her about ohu. She wasn't sure at first about going, but she didn't have much choice. Traveling alongside Aotora, they set out for ohu. Along the way, she developed her hunting skills, and became the best hunter in japan. When she finally reached ohu, she was astounded by the beauty of a place where no humans don't come. But she wasn't aware of why there wasn't any humans here. She quickly found out when a group of ohu soldiers attacked her. She try's her best to fight them off, but she is outnumbered and was beaten badly. But she was saved by Aotora. She is now less willing to continue, but Aotora gets her to push on. She showed up later, drinking from a nearby river. She then was attacked by the ohu leader, Kyyushi. Again, she tries to fight, but this time she wins the battle. The leader was impressed with her strengh. She was caught a break when the leader leaves. She went back to Aotora later that night and told him about the fight. The next day, she and Aotora were confronted by the leader again, this time with questions. She explains to him why she was here and about her family. She begs for them to let her stay, and showed then her hunting. She agrees to be there Personol hunter, and was accepted. She didn't appear until later when Gloria runs by and begs her to fallow. And finds Bash's carcass. She decides to bury his body by her favorite Blossum tree. She wasn't aware of how he died, and went back to where she found the body. She noticed black dust nearby, similar to the dust that was at her burned home. Then she went back to ohu. For most of the story, she was seen mainly hunting for the ohu soldirs. But one day, she overhears some humans talking of destroying Gijou. She went back to tell Kyyushi what she heard. Then she was assigned to make sure they leave. So she try's to sabotage there plan by ruining there machines they were going to use, and scared off most of the workers. But one worker stayed and was marveled. The one worker was Alex, an old friend of Sunny. They both talked a bit and sunny had to go for she was being called back by the ohu soldirs. But ever since meeting her old friend, she wanted to go with him instead of staying with Kyyushi. Then, just before the final battle, she left them and went to find Alex. During the tundra arc., she was seen with her old friend, and now new boyfriend, Alex, in an old cabin. She appears time and time again in the arc. she appears when she was healing Takisa, Jax, and Vanity when she notice that snow was falling early. So to give them a good chance at life, she let's the dogs go. Category:Humans Category:Ginga Farle Aotora characters Category:Females Category:Ohu soldiers